Living
by Roys-neko
Summary: Nothing else mattered, they were so deeply in love.  Blaine x Kurt.


_AN:I apologize for not uploading yesterday, I'll try to squeeze in another one for yesterday and tomorrow /bows/ please enjoy  
_

**Living**

Kurt walked into the cafeteria, horribly unimpressed with the selection of food before him as always.

He went out to the poorly attended courtyard, sitting down and opening his phone.

He raised his eye brow in question, seeing that there was a text waiting for him in his inbox. He easily navigated to the message and smiled widely.

'Hey beautiful, I miss you. =]' The ritual of starting their daily conversations ever since they began going out, was something that Blaine never missed and Kurt never resisted. He absolutely adored the showering of compassion, because it was never happened to him like that before. He gladly text back as soon as he stopped smiling like an idiot, which took a while.

'Hey love bug, what are you up to this fine, cloudy day? ;) ' Kurt pulled out one of his many fashion magazines and waited patiently for the reply that came right as he was to open the cover.

'well, I'm in the choir room, waiting for someone.' Kurt smiled once again, just imagining his boyfriend sitting by a window strumming his guitar.

'oh, well who are you waiting for?' he eagerly flipped to the fall scarf collection, looking at the intricate designs.

His phone vibrated several time beside him, he looked at it in surprise.

Blaine was calling. He pressed the go button and answered the call weirdly.

"You." He heard the light strum of graceful chords on the other line.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for you, Kurt." Kurt giggled lightly, closing the magazine.

"Blaine, school's not out for another twenty minutes… and even if I have all study halls for the rest of the day- I don't have a car to Dalton." He placed the magazine in his bag, and stood up from his seat, walking out of sight from the teachers.

"Well,_ darling,_ I never said anything about being in the Warbler's choir room." Kurt's heart pounded faster.

"Wh-what?"

"Go to the choir room love." Blaine chuckled, he hung up and Kurt stood there, processing what was said on the other line.

He rushed over to the New Directional's choir room.

He opened the door, and his eyes lit up with sheer glee. He saw a masterpiece before him. His boyfriend was playing soft chords on the acoustic, sitting on a stool. He had turned to the door opening, smiling that charming, enchanting smile at the sight of the teen that had entered.

"Baby, what are you doing here? Not that I don't-" Blaine got up from his seat, and walked up to the shorter male and kissed him passionately.

"I just… couldn't wait." Kurt smiled on the other's lips,

'This is heaven.'

Blaine kissed him again, this time with much more fire and passion. Kurt's face was heating up completely, shooting him all the way up to cloud nine.

After the long absolute moments in bliss, they pulled apart and shared a long comfortable embrace.

Blaine lowered his lips and whispered softly into Kurt's ear.

"I want to sing for you."

Kurt smiled, nodding happily as he seated himself directly across from Blaine. The taller of the two took his spot back on the stool after lightly dimming the room's lights.

He breathed and smiled, looking directly into the crystalline eyes before him.

_Oh his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
His hair, his hair  
Falls perfectly without him trying_

Kurt's breath hitched, Blaine smiled even wider.

_He's so beautiful  
And I tell him every day_

Kurt smiled mouthing the words truthfully, 'you do.'

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment him  
He won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think he don't see what I see_

Kurt blushed deeply, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Blaine's hazel orbs. He was captivated, breathless- and captivated.

_But every time he asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause boy you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kurt knew he couldn't stop smiling, he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was being serenaded and complimented by one of the people who he cherishes dearly. His smile widened, thinking of the lyrics and the sincerity in Blaine's voice, he was just so happy.

_His lips, his lips  
I could kiss them all day if he'd let me  
his laugh, his laugh  
he hates but I think it's so sexy  
He's so beautiful_  
_And I tell him every day_

The two were so deeply ensnared with each other that they failed to notice the door opening and the members of the glee club begin to fill in at the entrance. Just seeing the two together many of them couldn't catch themselves beginning to smile.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

Emotions were welling up inside of Kurt's heart, which was so filled with happiness.

Nothing else mattered.

_So don't even bother asking_

All the bullying.

_If you look okay_

Every word.

_You know I say_

Each look.

_When I see your face_

Karofsky.

_There's not a thing that I would change_

The ignorance.

_Cause you're amazing_

The pity.

_Just the way you are_

None of it mattered,

_And when you smile,_

Blaine was his.

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

He was Blaine's.

_Cause boy you're amazing_

They were so deeply in love.

_Just the way you are._

All the sadness and sorrow of the past just completely diminished from every corner of his mind.

Blaine had finished moments ago, and was now kneeling before him, wiping the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"I love you…" Kurt murmured.

Blaine cupped his cheek, and kissed him lightly, with the chorus of glee members cheering and smiling.

He had the love of his life, and a family.

"I love you too." Blaine looked into his eyes, smiling, watching Kurt smile and laugh as tears of pure happiness continued to flow down his cheeks.


End file.
